The Angels
by greengirl82
Summary: Emily, JJ and Garcia are P.I.s for Gideon's firm The Angels. What happens when they're force to face off with an angry ex-Angel? H/P, JJ/Dave, Garcia/Kevin. Cameos by Morgan and Reid
1. The Case and Death

**The Angels**

Disclaimer: I am forced to admit that Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me, damn it. It's CBS.

Summary: Emily, JJ and Garcia are private investigators who work for Jason Gideon's firm The Angels. What happens when they are forced to face off with an angry ex-Angel?

Timeline: No set timeline but after "100" and there was no Doyle drama, Seaver's doesn't exist.

A/N: This came to me after re-watching Charlies' Angels 2.

* * *

><p>Marshall B. Rosenberg said "At the core of all anger is a need that is not being fulfilled."<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning Angels." Gideon voiced said from the phone.<p>

"Good morning, Gideon." Emily, JJ and Garcia said.

"Angels the newest case we have on our docket is this." Gideon said as Reid and Kevin turned the tv screen on "Erin Strauss, she has been hiring contract killers to wipe out her rivals for a flash drive."

"What's on the flash drive?" Emily asked looking at the document in her hand.

"Names and various bank accounts to several high ranking government officials that have been blackmailed." Gideon said.

"Any idea on the assassins for hire?" JJ asked looking at the photo of Strauss.

"We know one, George Foyet." Reid contributed "He is wanted in London, Prague and Australia for murder."

"Why hasn't he been caught?" Garcia asked.

"He always seems to get away before the authorities can catch him." Kevin said.

"Foyet likes to stay in very expensive hotels and purchase high end escorts." Gideon said.

Emily, JJ and Garcia each looked at each other than the photo of Foyet and shuddered.

"Most specifically brunettes." Gideon said. "So you know what that means..."

* * *

><p>Reid, JJ, Garcia and Kevin's eyes all land on Emily.<p>

"Oh this is going to suck." Emily said "So who wants to tell Hotch?"

They all got silent at that.

"Oh come on." Emily said "If I have to flirt with that, than one of you is going to tell Hotch."

Emily looked at the group and said "Cowards."

"Back to the business at hand." Gideon voice said "Angels, go to Foyet's hotel. I'm sure that one of Strauss contract assassins will try and get him."

JJ and Garcia nodded and said "Thanks Gideon."

"Yea, thanks alot." Emily added sarcastically staring at Foyet's picture.

* * *

><p>The door to the agency opened and in walked the agencies other investigators Hotch, Dave and Morgan.<p>

Kevin went over to sit by his girlfriend Garcia, while Hotch and Dave headed for Emily and JJ.

"So which case did you guys get?" Dave asked kissing JJ's cheek.

"Strauss." Emily said "Finding one of her hired assassins, George Foyet."

"Really?" Hotch asked wrapping his arm around Emily.

"Foyet has a thing for brunette escorts. Emily's going to be the one to get close to him." Reid said earning a glare from Emily, JJ and Garcia.

"What?" Hotch asked looking horrified.

"Don't give me that look." Emily said "We both do this job."

"But..." Hotch said.

"I've been taking care of myself for a long time and I can do this job." Emily said.

"Alright." Hotch finally agreed "But be careful."

* * *

><p>Garcia and JJ sat in the hotel bar and got from the bartender Foyet's room number while Emily walked towards the elevators.<p>

Emily spotted Foyet leaving with a thin brunette, and rubbed her lips with her hand whispering in the mic, "Foyet leaving with a brunette, at 12 o'clock."

JJ and Garcia's head popped up and eyes went wide.

"Make sure to get to the woman before Foyet can pull anything." JJ said.

"You hear that Emily?" Garcia said and saw Emily nod her head.

"You want us to call Hotch, Morgan and Dave for back up?" Reid said over the mic watching the drama from live feed that Kevin hacked in.

All three girls shook their heads and Emily glared at the camera while following Foyet down the hall.

JJ and Garcia get up and follow their friend ignoring the roaming eyes of men.

Emily waited until she spotted Foyet and the woman entering the elevator and saw it went up to the second floor.

* * *

><p>Emily ran up the two flights of stairs not getting out breath and hid behind the stairwell next to Foyet's room.<p>

Seeing the elevator door open, Emily heard the woman giggle at something Foyet said.

"Oh you are too cute." the brunette said.

"Well, I aim to please." Foyet replied.

'Ugh, poor girl.' Emily thought 'Don't got a clue your about to kiss the big bad wolf.'

Emily heard Foyet whisper in the woman's ear and heard their door close.

"Ok," Emily whispered "I'm going to break in and..."

JJ and Garcia heard shouting and the sound of a gun firing.

* * *

><p>"Emily?" Reid said "JJ, Garcia what happened?"<p>

JJ and Garcia ran out of the elevator and walked over to Foyet's door.

"Oh my god." Garcia said.

"Spence." JJ said "Call the guys and the police."

"What happened?" Kevin said trying to hack the hallway cameras only to getting a blocked signal.

"Is Emily alright?" Reid asked send a mass text to Hotch, Dave and Morgan.

"Foyet's dead." Emily said and saw that the window was opened with climbing equipment hanging from the balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	2. Another Death by the Brunette

**The Angels**

Disclaimer: I am forced to admit that Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me, damn it. It's CBS.

Summary: Emily, JJ and Garcia are private investigators who work for Jason Gideon's firm The Angels. What happens when they are forced to face off with an angry ex-Angel?

Timeline: No set timeline but after "100" and there was no Doyle drama, Seaver's doesn't exist.

A/N: This came to me after re-watching Charlies' Angels 2.

Thanks to: **sarweber22**, **DerekMorgansGirlForever** and **I luv emily prentiss 2012** for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Hotch, Dave and Morgan wasted no time getting to the hotel to comfort their girls.<p>

Only when they got there they were greeted by three angry women staring at the dead body of an assassin for hire.

"Damn it." Emily said "The woman wasn't in danger. She was one of Strauss assassins."

JJ and Garcia went over to the balcony window.

"She climbed down here." Garcia said pulling out latex gloves to hand to Hotch, Emily, Dave and Morgan.

Emily walked over to Foyet and said "Went straight to his head, so the bullet must be..."

A police detective appeared and said "Who the hell are you people and why are you at my crime scene?"

Dave and Hotch walked over to talk to the detective while Morgan looked for the bullet in the wall.

* * *

><p>Emily, JJ and Garcia looked for the flash drive only to find on the other side of the bed an empty briefcase.<p>

"Found the bullet." Morgan said pointing to it.

"You got five minutes." The detective said "Clock is ticking, five minutes."

"What'd you say to him?" JJ asked moving over so the two could get the bullet.

"Dropped Gideon's name and that the death was an high ranking hit authorized by a very bad woman." Dave said.

"Plus he said we'd solve the case because we were hired and we'll toss the credit to the cops." Hotch added.

"Peachy." Garcia said.

"The brunette took off with the flash drive after putting one in Foyet's head." Morgan said.

"Anything on the security cameras outside the door?" Hotch asked into the mic.

"Negative." Kevin said "I'm getting a block signal. It'll take me awhile to hack into it."

"Let's get back to the firm." Dave said eyeing the LEOs who were checking out JJ, Emily and Garcia's outfits.

* * *

><p>The team sat around Gideon's office waiting for Kevin and Reid to break through the blocked signal.<p>

"Anything?" Emily asked the two young men again.

"No." Kevin said "And asking every five minutes isn't helping."

"Where are your manners my dear?" Garcia teased.

"Not helping." Reid chimed in looking into another program that could bounce off the block signal.

* * *

><p>The phone ringed and Reid from his position at the desk answered it.<p>

"Hello Angels." Gideon said.

"Good evening, Gideon." Emily, JJ and Garcia said ignoring the smirks of Dave and Morgan.

"Angels, there is another assassin of Strauss that was attacked by the mysterious brunette from the hotel." Gideon said.

"Is the attacked assassin still alive?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, Hotch." Gideon said "We booked him in a private ICU room at Georgetown hospital."

"What's his name?" JJ asked getting her coat on to go.

"Anderson." Gideon said "Hotch, Emily, Dave and JJ I want you four to go to the hospital to talk to him."

"Ok." Hotch said heading for the door with his new founded team.

* * *

><p>"Anything for us?" Morgan asked Gideon into the phone.<p>

"Morgan, I want you to stick at the house and guard it." Gideon said "My private security said that someone tried to break in here to hack on personal Angel files."

"Who and how?" Garcia asked seeing Reid and Kevin nod their head confiriming that Gideon was right.

"We don't know, but I want you to help Kevin and Reid, Garcia." Gideon said "Morgan check the perimiters on the security feed on the flat screen now."

Morgan turned on the flat screen to check over each room sighing wondering what was happening.

* * *

><p>Dave and Hotch went to the nurses station for Anderson's private ICU room number while JJ and Emily waited by the elevator.<p>

"So the brunette from the bar took the flash drive to be able to get the bank accounts and high ranking officials names to blackmail them." JJ said.

"But how does she know who the other assassins are?" Emily asked "Clearly she was hired by Strauss along with the ones she's killing.

"JJ? Come here for a second." Dave said calling the blonde over to him and Hotch.

"I'll stay here." Emily said watching the blonde walk over.

* * *

><p>Emily felt a text message come in and read <em>"Gideon said someone's trying to hacked into Angel files."<em>

"Crap." Emily said and was bumped into by a nurse.

"Sorry." The nurse said.

"No problem." Emily replied not paying attention to the slightly younger brunette but then looked up as the nurse left.

Hotch, JJ and Dave came back over and saw Emily look over at the nurse walking away.

"It's her!" Emily said "Where's Anderson's room?"

"Over there." Hotch said running to the room.

* * *

><p>They saw Anderson struggling for breath as he was strangled by a oxygen tube.<p>

Hotch and Dave cut it off of his neck and heard him gasping.

"Who did it?" Emily asked "Was it a brunette dressed as nurse?"

Anderson nodded his head and croaked out "I know her..."

"What's her name?" Emily asked "Hey! Hang in there. Get a doctor in here!"

Hotch watched Emily try and get Anderson to stay alert "Anderson! Who is she?"

"She use to worked for Gideon." Anderson gasped out "She was an Angel. Her name is..."

Hotch and Emily watched Anderson flatline, as a doctor came in ushering the two out with JJ and Dave.

The doctor came out and said "He's dead."

"She use to work for Gideon?" Dave repeated "An ex-Angel?"

"A brunette." JJ added turning to Hotch "Anyone spark your memory?"

"Maybe." Hotch turned to Emily "I think I might know who it is. It could be..."

* * *

><p>"I got it!" Kevin told Garcia, Reid and Morgan "Whoever blocked the signal didn't wire the backup..."<p>

"Skip it, computer boy." Morgan said "Just show us the woman."

Kevin pulled up the picture of the brunette from the bar "Here she is. Wow, she's hot."

Reid, Garcia and Morgan looked at each other and there eyes widen.

"It's her!" Garcia said in shock at the image on the screen.

* * *

><p>"Did you take care of Anderson?" Strauss said over the phone to the newly hired assassin.<p>

"Yes, I did." The brunette replied "I bumped into an acquaintance."

"Who?" Strauss asked.

"Some Angels." The brunette replied "Once while I was at the hotel taking out Foyet and then again at the hospital."

"Well eliminate them." Strauss said "I don't want them interfering in my work."

"Oh, I plan to have a little fun." The brunette said walking up the steps to the penthouse.

"I'm not paying you all this money to play a game of cat and mouse with Gideon's Angels." Strauss said

"Oh come on. Not even a little fun?" The brunette said standing in front of the penthouse door.

"No, now get rid of them!" Strauss said hanging up the phone.

'I don't like orders.' The brunette thought pulling out the gun and knocking on the door.

The penthouse door opened and Strauss said "Elle. Why aren't you killing the Angels?"

"Getting rid of you first." Elle Greenaway said shooting Strauss in the head.

Elle turned the around to face her bodyguards and said "Drop this on the door steps of Gideon's Angels."

Elle walked over Strauss corpse into the secret hideaway no one knew about and said "I'm in charge now."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	3. Elle vs The Angels

**The Angels**

Disclaimer: I am forced to admit that Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me, damn it. It's CBS.

Summary: Emily, JJ and Garcia are private investigators who work for Jason Gideon's firm The Angels. What happens when they are forced to face off with an angry ex-Angel?

Timeline: No set timeline but after "100" and there was no Doyle drama, Seaver's doesn't exist.

A/N: This came to me after re-watching Charlies' Angels 2.

Thanks to: **I luv emily prentiss 2012** and **DerekMorgansGirlForever**.

* * *

><p>Elle walked over to the window and glared out at the city she once called home.<p>

'They thought that I wasn't good enough to trust.' Elle thought 'And just replaced me?'

"They're the ones that can't be trusted." Elle muttered and turned around when her guards entered.

"We dropped the body off on their lawn." The man said.

"Good." Elle said turning her back to the man "Go back there and take these guys."

Elle handed the guard the photo and said "Go."

Elle looked back out at the city "Come and get me Angels."

Elle thought back at the brunette with JJ "They replaced me with her!"

'She'll be the last to go.' Elle thought 'I am irreplaceable.'

"No one can replace Elle Greenaway!" she shouted.

Elle walked out her new penthouse with a plan in mind 'They'll all pay.'

* * *

><p>Emily sat next to Hotch on the couch watching her friends shake their head in denial.<p>

"How could we have not seen this coming?" Morgan said "I knew she was troubled but to..."

"She's not the Elle we know anymore." Reid said.

"Well how do we find her?" Kevin asked.

"You don't." Emily said causing everyone to look at her.

"Em." JJ said "We have to find her and get the flash drive."

"No, you'll all be on her radar." Emily said "She doesn't know me."

"What are you saying?" Hotch asked "Are you going to bait her by using yourself?"

"Yes." Emily said "But this has to done the right way."

Morgan looked over at the security feed. "We got a body on our lawn."

* * *

><p>They all went to the front lawn to see the body of Erin Strauss.<p>

"We need to find her now." Hotch said "Whatever you were planning can't be done if she took out her own boss."

The phone rang and they went back into answer it.

"Angels, it seems Elle Greenaway is the assassin behind..." Gideon said.

"We know that." Hotch cut his boss off "She just dropped Strauss' corpse on the lawn."

"Alright." Gideon said "Angels, I tracked a penthouse down that was Strauss and I want you to go there and find out what you can."

Emily, JJ and Garcia nodded and left after getting the address.

"Don't forget your weapons!" Hotch said as the door closed.

Emily, JJ and Garcia got into their car and drove over to the hideaway.

"Hotch, you take Morgan and Dave to see a cop friend of ours. He's sensitive to our problem. He'll give you info on Strauss, Foyet and Anderson." Gideon told the three men.

"Ok." Hotch said as he left with Morgan and Dave to head out on their mission.

* * *

><p>Emily, JJ and Garcia walked up to Strauss Elle's penthouse.

As Emily opened the door, she heard a click of a gun and grabbed JJ and Garcia's wrist pulling them down with her.

After the gun went off three times leaving bullet holes behind the girls, the sound of high heeled boots clicking across the ground caused Emily to look up.

"Hello, Angels." Elle said pointing her gun at the girls heads "Stand up, Emily."

Emily released JJ and Garcia's arms and got up.

"You too, JJ, Garcia." Elle said causing the two blondes to look up.

JJ and Garcia stood up and didn't recognized this Elle in front of them.

"Elle?" Garcia said "Why? What happened to you?"

"Why be an Angel when I can be God." Elle said.

"This isn't you, Elle." Garcia said.

"Yeah well being shot in your home can change a girl." Elle said "Makes her new and improved."

"Doesn't look so new and improved to me, bitch." Emily said.

* * *

><p>Elle gave her a look and clapped her hands and said "Very well done, I'm impressed."<p>

Elle walked over to her leaning in and whispered to Emily.

"Well look at you." Elle said "You must be the Angel with the bad ass sarcastic attitude."

Elle stepped back from her and said "Yeah that use to be me."

Emily looked at Elle with disgust and said "I am nothing like you."

Elle gave her a knowing smirk "Yeah, sure. Say that when you've been shot in your own home."

Elle pointed her gun at the girls and said "You know when I was an Angel, we didn't get bullet proof vests."

JJ said "Elle, that wasn't our fault. You were sent home because you fell asleep at the office."

"No need to go over the details, JJ." Elle said "I lived through it."

"Then why are you doing this?" Garcia asked.

"The same reason any criminal mastermind goes into business for themselves." Elle said "Money, power, the chance to be your own boss."

Emily looked at her and scoffed "Well your boss sucks."

* * *

><p>Elle looked over at the three in sync with each others movements and said "You know I never got that whole partner thing."<p>

"Because you think no one had your back. Now you trust no one." JJ said "You use to trust us."

"Why trust anyone?" Elle said clicking the safety off the gun "You know I'm really going to enjoy knocking those Halos off your heads."

Emily, JJ and Garcia banded together into a fighting stance.

"Aw, the kick ass pose." Elle said "I got to say if I still believed in it I'd feel a twinge of nostalgia."

Elle said "But that's why I'm not an Angel anymore because I use guns."

Elle opened fire shooting the three in the chest and watched them fall to the floor.

Elle walked over the three girls and said "Sorry, Angels."

Elle walked out of the penthouse to head out to her next location smirking.

* * *

><p>"And us?" Kevin asked Gideon.<p>

"Stay here and ..." Gideon was cut off by the sound of a gun shot.

Reid and Kevin looked up to see Elle Greenaway holding a gun on them with two bodyguards standing next to her.

Reid went to open his mouth when Elle gave the guard a look and they covered Kevin and Reid's mouth with duct tape dragging them out of the room.

"Reid? Kevin?" Gideon said "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I think they are far from alright." Elle said into the speaker phone.

"Elle is that you?" Gideon said.

"Good evening, Gideon." Elle said looking around the office "I see alot hasn't changed."

"Elle? What have you done?" Gideon asked sending out a mass text to the Angels and the men.

"I've done alot." Elle said.

"Where are the Angels?" Gideon asked.

"Oh, I'm sure there's three more where they came from." Elle said picking up and looking at the picture of the Angels with their guys.

Elle tossed it on the ground stepping on the picture.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't worry Gideon." Elle said going to sit at the desk "Besides you never had trouble finding someone willing to give their life for you."<p>

"Elle..." Gideon "Hurting the Angels doesn't prove you're the best. You know that."

"Do I?" Elle said.

"Elle, you were never able to understand that this firm is about teamwork." Gideon said.

Elle mouthed along with Gideon as he said "We're a family."

"We..." Gideon said but was cut off by Elle.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know." Elle said. "Angels forever. I heard the sales pitch, it was very seductive."

Elle got up and walked over to the photos of all the former Angels and said "Once."

"Elle, you deliberately went rogue on the Lee case and put the agency and the Angels in danger." Gideon said.

Elle glared at the phone as Gideon spoke "By the time we got to your apartment, you were badly wounded we thought we lost you."

"You did lose me." Elle said "You see being an Angel wasn't fulfilling my destiny, it was keeping me from it."

Elle walked over to the door and Gideon said "You're destiny has yet to be written, Elle. Don't do this."

"There must be something in you that's still good." Gideon said causing Elle to turn around.

Elle pointed the gun at the phone and said "I was never good, I was great."

Elle shot the phone and walked out to her van with Reid and Kevin tied up in the back.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	4. Final Showdown With Elle

**The Angels**

Disclaimer: I am forced to admit that Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me, damn it. It's CBS.

Summary: Emily, JJ and Garcia are private investigators who work for Jason Gideon's firm The Angels. What happens when they are forced to face off with an angry ex-Angel?

Timeline: No set timeline but after "100" and there was no Doyle drama, Seaver's doesn't exist.

A/N: This came to me after re-watching Charlies' Angels 2.

* * *

><p>Emily gasped as she lurched up opening her shirt, as JJ and Garcia did too.<p>

"God." Emily said "What a bitch!"

Emily pulled the bullet out of her bullet proof vest.

"Glad she didn't shoot us in the head like she did with Strauss." Garcia joked.

The three girls got up and walked over to their BMW, as JJ hit the lock on her key chain the car blew up.

"Well I guess Elle's trying to kill us." Emily said.

* * *

><p>Hotch, Morgan and Dave returned back to their agency to see the broken picture on their floor, and the phone shot up.<p>

"Reid! Kevin?" Hotch called out as Morgan and Dave went around checking the rooms.

"Their not here!" Morgan said picking up his phone to dial their cell phone.

"Went straight to voice mail." Morgan said slamming the phone on the desk.

"We should..." Hotch said but was interrupted by the girls walking in disheveled and dirty.

"Dave?" JJ said when he ran over to her "Can you pay the cabbie?"

Dave shook his head and went out to the cab.

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"Elle!" Emily growled "Bitch shot us and blew up our car."

"Are you alright?" Dave asked when he came back in.

"Do we look alright?" JJ muttered.

"What happened here?" Garcia asked looking around the room.

"I don't know." Hotch said "We found it like this."

"Where are Reid and Kevin?" Emily asked sitting on the couch.

"I think they're missing..." Morgan said but was interrupted by Emily's cell phone ringing.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Emily answered her phone than put it on speaker.<p>

"Angels?" Gideon said "Are you alright?"

"No." Garcia said "Two of our guys are missing, we've been shot at and had our car blown up by Elle."

"I think that's everything." JJ said picking up the broken photo of the Angels with their guys.

"Yes, Angels." Gideon said "I heard Elle while I was on the phone with the boys."

"I need you, Garcia to trace the boys cell phone." Gideon said.

"She could of already dumped them." Garcia said going to the computer and tracing it.

"Try." Emily said walking behind her.

Garcia got to work on the computer and said "There at the Stanton Warehouse."

"Garcia, you stay behind with Morgan and keep the team updated on the movements." Gideon said.

"No" Garcia said causing everyone to look at her "We're Angels, and Angels go together."

JJ and Emily looked at each other and said "She's right."

"Morgan, Dave and Hotch than will stay behind and keep the girls informed." Gideon said.

Hotch was about to protest when Emily kissed him and said "Trust us."

Emily, JJ and Garcia walked out of the agency and left in the boys car.

* * *

><p>"Elle?" Reid said "Don't do this."<p>

"Aw, come on Reid." Elle said patting his cheek "You'll like working for me. I won't kill you and you don't want to be sold along with him over here."

Elle pointed her gun at Kevin and said "Nothing personal, kid. Unless you want to join your little blonde Angel in Heaven."

"Looks like your wrong again. Elle." Emily said "You can't do anything right."

Elle threw off her coat and Kevin spotted the flash drive in her coat he tilted his head to Reid and told him to go for it.

Reid seeing that Elle had her back to him reached his hand across and grabbed it.

"What do you plan to do with the flash drive, Elle?" Emily asked distracting the angry brunette.

"Sell it to the highest bidder, and finance myself to finding Gideon." Elle said looking Emily in the eye.

"Why?" Emily asked watching as JJ snuck off to the left to untie the guys.

"So I can put two in his head myself." Elle said "You know when I was an Angel we didn't get bullet proof vests."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know before the Lee case." Emily said.

* * *

><p>Elle charged at Emily grabbing her and punching her in the face, but Emily grabbed Elle's hair and flipped her over her shoulder.<p>

Emily saw Garcia headed to her but she yelled out "Go to JJ!"

Garcia went over to JJ and helped her pick the locks on the guys hand cuffs.

Elle lying on the floor kicked Emily in the stomach and pulled her down to the ground as Elle got up.

Emily scratched Elle on the cheek causing Elle to yelp, and Emily grabbed her by the throat cutting off her air supply.

Elle reached out for a wooden plank to hit Emily when JJ hit Elle on the back of the head with the butt of her gun.

Elle fell off of Emily and grabbed JJ's leg, causing Emily to get up and kick her in the stomach and reaching down to grab her wrist.

Elle scratches Emily's hand and kicks her leg out from under her, reaching over she grabs the gun and ends up kicked in the face by JJ.

JJ sees Elle fall face first into the floor, helps Emily up and walks over to get the cuffs from Garcia.

* * *

><p>Emily turns around to see Elle charging at her and both girls hit the mirrored wall causing the glass to break cutting up them and both bleed.<p>

Emily reaches over to elbow Elle in the stomach and punch her in the nose causing Elle to groan.

"Bitch, you broke my nose." Elle said grabbing her nose with one hand.

"Good." Emily said as JJ kicked the gun over to her but it landed at Elle's foot.

Both girls look at it and grab for it, Elle gets it and Emily picks up a shard of glass.

"Thanks JJ." Elle said shooting the blonde in the shoulder, shooting Reid in the chest and turned to shoot Garcia.

"No!" Emily said throwing the big shard of glass.

The glass hit Elle in the neck, causing her to drop the gun to grab her neck which was bleeding.

Emily picked up the gun and saw Elle charge for her while holding her neck.

Emily shot her in the shoulder and Elle fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

* * *

><p>"Call an ambulance!" Garcia told Kevin who ran over to Reid while she ran to JJ "Now!"<p>

"Damn it." JJ said "Shot twice in one day by the same girl. How's Reid?"

Garcia looked over at Kevin who had tears in his eyes and shook his head who said "He's gone."

Emily, JJ and Garcia sobbed, while Elle's eyes widen in surprise.

Emily walked over to Elle and glared at her.

"Do it, Emily." Elle said emotionless "Kill me."

"No." Emily said "I'm not you."

"You know nothing then, this is all the job is." Elle said gasping for air "Everyone is expendable even you."

Emily looked down at her and said "I do know something and that is you're going to die."

Elle smiled and said "Do it. Become like me. I know how it is with Gideon, he messes up your mind."

"Nope." Emily said "My minds clear."

Emily bent down to Elle and said "I'm nothing like you. Killing you is too easy. I want you to die slow. I want you to die everyday for the rest of your life."

Emily stood up and backed away from her with the gun on Elle and sat down on the ground looking at her.

The sound of sirens coming in made Elle look up at the ceiling and she shut her eyes.

* * *

><p>The cops wheeled Elle out hands cuffed on a stretcher as Hotch, Morgan and Dave walked in.<p>

Hotch exchanged a look with Elle who said "Your just as responsible for this, as Gideon is."

Hotch walked passed her with Dave and Morgan following behind.

Hotch saw Emily holding Reid's body sobbing.

Morgan ran up and said "No!"

Dave looked over at JJ on the stretcher getting bandaged up from her gun shot wound with tears in her eyes.

"She took Spence away from us." JJ said "She took my Spence."

Hotch went over to Emily and said lightly "Let him go."

Emily shook her head and said "No."

Garcia with Kevin holding her hand walked over to Emily and said "Let them take care of Reid."

* * *

><p>Kevin handed Hotch the flash drive and said "Reid, he uh... got it."<p>

Garcia smiled at that and said "My boy genius."

Emily let the EMT take Reid's body to bag him up as Emily sobbed into Hotch's shoulder.

"It should of been me." Emily whispered "I should of protected him."

"She did it because she knew that it would hurt you three. If she couldn't get you, she'd take the one that meant the most to you." Hotch said.

Emily walked out of the warehouse and looked in the ambulance to see Elle looking off into space with no emotions on her face.

"I'm not you, Elle." Emily whispered "I would never have done that to Reid. And I will never be you."

* * *

><p>Emily and Hotch held hands as they watched the minister say his comforting words about Reid.<p>

Garcia standing between Morgan and Kevin holding onto their hands while she leaned her head on Kevin's shoulder.

JJ sat their with her arm in a sling still recovering from her bullet wound looked down at the coffin of her Spence and sobbed as Dave bent down to kiss her forehead.

Unaware to the team Gideon stood back leaning against the tree watching over his precious treasures and wept for the boy he loved like a son.

"I'm so sorry my Angels." Gideon said "I promise you that nothing like this will ever happen again."

Gideon walked off and vowed to himself to make sure all his Angels will never go down Elle Greenaway's road, no matter what.

And that no one would ever forget the sacrifice it cost, at the expense of Spencer Reid.

* * *

><p>Author Natalie Babbitt wrote: "Do not fear death, but rather the unlived life. You don't have to live forever, you just have to live."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
